Dark's Untold Past
by Taisean
Summary: The story of Dark's past as told by me. Involves ruined romance, talks of food, an irritable teacher, humiliation, and the first meeting of Kraud and Dark. Chapter 7 now up! Might start seeing some darker chapters in the near future.
1. Chapter Dark

Authors Note: I am not sure if this has been done before, but this is a story kind of explaining Darks origins. Sorry if it is all explained nicely in the Manga, but I have never read it as I can't afford it right now. Hope you don't bash it simply because it's different. Anyway, read the little warning and feel free to enjoy!

This is my first attempt at actually posting a fan fic, so I have a few warnings:

I am not too good at writing bits with action. (I know most people say that and it's not true, so I'll try to make mine believable)

I have a habit of ruining romantic moments. I haven't figured out why.

Some bits might be confusing for a bit (they often are at the beginning of a story)

There are several metaphors referring to food. For some reason it was easier that way :P

As this is my first posted work, any and all criticism, constructive or destructive is welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from DN Angel… though I think I might just own one terribly irritable teacher…

* * *

**Page one; Chapter Dark**

"_One little mark and the page is no longer clean, pure, and white. Once put there, a mark can never be completely erased. Life is a blank page. Move in one way and the story begins. What kind of mark you put on that clean blank page depends only on you. You have the choice, but remember, what is done in life, like on the page can never be completely undone"_

_vnvnv_

_  
What was that voice I just heard?_ I wondered as I dragged myself out of bed. _Probably just a really weird dream_. I stretched lazily spreading my wings wide, and then quickly spun the illusionary magic that hid them from all mortals. _Mom would kill me if she knew that I had let them show outside of work._

"Dark! Your breakfast is ready. If you don't hurry you'll be late for school again."

"I know mom," I yelled down the stairs. I threw on a shirt that I found on the floor that didn't smell too bad and cast a glance at the mirror, wrapping an illusion that made my eyes seem blue and my hair a whitish gold colour. It might seem weird, but having done the same thing every morning since I started going out on my own it was second nature to me.

"Daaaark!!"

"Coming mom," I said taking the stairs two at a time, jumping the last four with a flourish. I gave her a kiss, grabbed my bag and a piece of toast and ran out the door with a wave. I was already ten minutes late and was going to have to take a few shortcuts. No on knew the back alleys as well as I did.

I scrambled into class just as the bell rang. My teacher was waiting, arms crossed and foot tapping. "My, my, my. Dante, will you ever be on time? I think another detention is in order. Perhaps you will learn to be on time if you earn enough detention to never have to leave the school, hmmm?"

"Yes sir Mr. Burtson… I'm sorry Mr. Burtson… I'll try… not to let it… happen again," I panted with my head between my legs in an attempt to catch my breath. No matter how many short cuts I took, I was almost always late. Even if I was only seconds late, or in the room just as the bell rang like today, Mr. Burtson enjoyed giving me detention. I still don't understand what that man hates about me.

"Well don't just stand there panting like a dog, go sit down!" I straightened up, face slightly red as I walked sheepishly to my seat. I wouldn't have minded so much if Harada san weren't sitting in the front row, giggling as much as the rest of the class. I didn't care about the others too much, but she was cute, and sometimes I wished that I could just drop this disguise and show her that I was in fact Kaito Dark. The dreamy, cool, collected, elusive thief that all the girls in class adored, and all the boys envied. Yeah right! I sighed. Reveal my true identity and the police and 50 scientists would be all over me wondering what I was, where I came from, and why I did what I did. Not to mention the amount of jail time my job had wracked up for me. I hated world geography.

_vnvnv_

"_Where did you come from? An elusive soul with an elusive past. I am and am not you. Where is your other half? A white page is quickly darkened, a good story turned foul, a masterpiece tarnished with ill intent. On which side do you lie Dark Mousy?_

"_Who are you?" I asked into the darkness_.

"_You'll soon see Dark. Soon all the riddles will be revealed. You'll soon see._

"Who Are You?!"

" Excuse me! Dante my boy it seems that it is your wish to never leave school. Add another hour to your detention." He was red and angry. I realized with a start that I had yelled that last thought out loud, disrupting his class. Not to mention that he had caught me sleeping again. If I got this detention I would be late, and mom had told me that this was an important night. I suddenly felt very sick. Not just with dread either.

"Mr. Burtson, I am truly sorry." I began as innocently as I could manage with my stomach pretending it was a half cooked pancake. "I'm not feeling well," although it was the truth for once, I could tell that he wasn't buying it. The sick feeling was getting worse the more I thought about the mission not getting completed on time. My teacher sneered at me and I could tell what was coming.

"Dante Niwa, you have just earned yourself a three hour detention, and you are going to endure it if I have to sit in and watch you myself!" He practically roared at me, the smell of his breakfast still on his breath. I couldn't take it any more. For some reason my stomach just wouldn't allow me to keep the toast down. I ran from the class, just barely reaching the restroom in time. The teacher and nurse walked in just as I concluded my business with the toast for a second time. The nurse took my temperature and declared me as sick as a dog. This was the second time that day that I had been referred to as a dog. I was beginning to find it rather unflattering. At least I was given a permission slip to go home.

It was the strangest thing though. From the second that permission slip hit my hand I began to feel better. By the time I reached my house I felt completely fine. Mom was a little worried about the hundred and three degree temperature I had been running at school, but my fever had completely disappeared. I got a feeling that even if I was as sick as a… a… a pigeon, I wouldn't be able to get out of the mission tonight.

* * *

Confused? If so, I can post notes in the next chapter (or this one) explaining what the heck is going on, all you need do is ask. OK, I know I write short chapters, and I hope they will get longer. This one has a kind of drop off ending that people should hate me for. I have the next 2 chapters written, but I would like to keep them for editing purposes. Hope to post the next one soon! 


	2. Chapter of Meeting

For my sister (who is waiting for this story) the second chapter is up today!!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters used in this chapter (technically)

* * *

Page 2; Chapter of Meeting

"_I told you it would be soon Dark. You had better be prepared. Whether you are the angel you believe you are, the pure canvas without blemish will soon be put to the test. You had best be ready."_

"_Why won't you tell me who you are? Do you have something to hide?"_

"_Soon Dark, there will be nothing we can hide. Soon… soon… soon"_

Boom! Boom! Why was that confounded clock so loud. Wait a second that was the tenth strike. I was going to be late if I didn't get ready soon. 'I will steal The 'Holy Maiden' Saint Tears' 11:00 Kaito Dark', was what the advanced notice had said. This piece was supposed to possess a very strong power, though I had no idea what it actually did. "It mustn't fall into the wrong hands," was all my mom would say about it. I went down the two flights of stairs to the cave like basement that was used for all manner of rituals and exorcisms that my family and me performed on all manner of artistic objects. Grabbing the black clothes that were left for me on the table, and the note with the location of my target on it, I made his way out of the house and walked in the direction of the museum. I spotted a deserted open park that would suit my purposes, and quickly changed clothes and dropped the illusion magic. Kaito Dark took to the skies, purple hair rippling in the wind, dark violet eyes taking in every possible trap, weapon and escape rout. It felt good to finally be able to stretch out my wings, and there was a good wind. Flying always felt nice, but it was time to get my mind on the job.

There were 5 men on the roof, a handful surrounding the building, and a bakers dozen on every level. Traps would be in place, and the most state of the art security system would be in place around the artifact. _So far so good, it's almost time to make my entrance._

"_I see you Kaito Dark. Do you really think that what you are doing is for the better? Taking all the feeling out of the art is ruining it. This I will not allow. There are so many things that have their own power, their own life. What happens when you decide to take the power out of the final piece? What will happen to us Dark Mousy?_

What was that? My head was pounding, and I realized that I had forgotten to flap my wings. As quickly as the voice and pain had come, they disappeared. This only left one thing to bother me, and that was the spotlight pointing right at me giving the guns a place to point. I quickly went in the one direction unexpected of me… up. Since this was the most difficult direction to go, it usually takes some time for them to realize what happened, though I used this move only when I had no other way to save my pinfeathers. This time, however, one of the cops had terrible aim and had shot too high, grazing my left side. It hurt, but at least I was out of the lights, and could get back to the job. Now it might be a little challenging. A little bit fun. I cut the main power to the building, leaving the spotlights on as a distraction, and began making my way to the basement, the 'Holy Maiden' on display on the third floor was clearly a replica made to be tempting in clear sight of the windows and in easy reach for me.

When I got to the stairs I realized something was wrong. The guards were all unconscious, but I had had nothing to do with putting them out. I had an eerie feeling that seemed too familiar, yet different from anything I had ever felt. The guards in the room of the 'Holy Maiden' were knocked out too and there seemed to be no security system in place. That is until I stepped in the door, which promptly slammed shut behind me and an exquisite array of laser security beams activated. This wasn't a dire problem, as I had already come as Dante and found all possible exits from this room. The problem was that I had sensed magic other than mine as the door seemingly swung closed without needing the assistance of a person to push it. I turned toward my target, the 'Holy Maiden', which seemed to be glowing with a faint white light.

For some reason, I kept turning toward the second set of spiral stairs. I felt like my entire body was numb. At most I had another 10 minutes before the rest of the police realized where I was, and yet I couldn't stop myself. I began to turn the knob to the door I found halfway down the stairs. Something was in there, something magical.

"Come in Dark, you don't have to be afraid yet." I knew that voice. "_Yes hurry up Dark, I have been waiting to meet you for so long,_" boomed a voice inside my head making me dizzy enough to lean on the wall for support. It hurt, but I needed to get into that room. I needed to know whom that voice and this strange magic belonged to. "Let me help you with that," said the voice as the door flew open.

I knew this. I knew him. Yet I didn't know at all. A white winged person stood in front of me; behind him a black mirror stood half covered in cloth and chains. Inside the mirror burned magic so strong and different from mine that it burned to go near it. The white winged angel standing in front of the mirror had magic like mine, and yet like the mirror.

"It's called the 'Black Wings', Dark. I am called Krad, and I find it particularly rude to stare."

* * *

Author's Note: I believe the chapters after this start to get a little longer, and more technical. The next one is almost all explanation, which is ok because it is a neat way of causing Dark and Krad to exist, and continue to exist in future Niwa's/Hakari's. I hope that once this gets more interesting I will get more reviews though 


	3. Chapter of Revelation

Authors note: Ok so here is the really confusing chapter in which I try to make some action happen. I was forced to update a bit early because my sister insisted on having another chapter to read during her half days at school this week, so there may be some mistakes (and slightly contradictory stuff in it) that I may have time to edit later. I currently have my second round of midterms coming up in a week and am pretty busy preparing for them. So here it is and enjoy!

Disclaimer- Sadly I own nothing below. No one and nothing… not even Dark Waaaaaa.

* * *

Page 3; Chapter of Revelation

"Krad," I repeated with a blink. "I know you?" it was both a statement and a question. Something told me I knew him and yet I had no memory of him.

"Of course you do Dark. I am your other half. This magnificent piece of art you see behind me could be called our father." I could tell I was staring again. How could a mirror be our father? "_If you are going to keep saying everything in here, then I will simply have to talk to you like this,_" came the voice causing my head to ache and my knees to fold. I had lost too much blood from the wound in my side, and couldn't take much more.

"No," I said. I had to do something or my skull was going to split open. "Please Krad, don't do that again." I would be polite for now, but I was running out of time, the cops would be here soon.

He shifted his weight and answered my question before I had time to turn around and get back to my job. "Your father is not your true father Dark. You were not born as humans are. Your mother may have carried you, but you are truly a creation of mixed feelings in an art piece that was given enough power to project itself into a solid being, just like I am. The 'Black Wings' is an art piece that had this much power, and caused so much controversy that we were created." Parts of what he said made sense to me because in all of the art I had stolen lie some sort of dormant power that was placed into it by the once prominent Hakari family that I had to seal. "Yes Dark, this piece was created by the Hakari, during a feud between the Hakari and Niwa families. Back then; Tori Hakari was in love with Lamia Niwa. The two families couldn't stand one another because each believed that a different kind of power should be held by art. The Hakari believed that art should be given it's own powers; whatever they felt or desired the art would have the power to create. Whenever an art piece was created by the Hakari's they would put feeling and power into the art, and often they gave the art the power to hurt others. The Niwa's believed that the art should only have the power to give enjoyment to the people who looked at it, and so they destroyed the art in an attempt to seal away whatever evil or forlorn spirit was trapped within. Despite these differences, Tori and Lamia thought their love had a chance… until Lamia was killed." His yellow eyes flashed like lightning. I could hear the yells of the police on the floor below, yet I stayed rooted to the spot, a small puddle of crimson forming around my knees.

"When Lamia died, Tori was devastated, yet he continued to carry on the family work of art. He was taught at a young age of the power that feelings could put into a piece of artwork. Yet he only created two pieces: the 'Holy Maiden,' which you are stealing now, and the 'Black Wings.' One made for Lamia, one made in contempt of his and her family mixed with sadness, vengeance, and love in his heart. He tried to capture a little bit of the beauty and spirit of Lamia into this piece, which is why it is a mirror. He had told her that noting but her reflection could capture the beauty of her spirit. Into his last piece, the 'Black Wings,' he also put all of his power, dying shortly after." He was finally getting to the point, why we were here. _Who am I, what am I, why am I?_ came the questions ringing in my head along with a lot of dizziness.

"I know Dark, I'm getting to that. When the two great families began to dwindle, the power within the 'Black wings' was activated, and the revenge that Tori wished to rain upon the families was released, as well as the tiny piece of Lamia's soul that remained captured in the mirror. It manifested itself into two beings inside the successors of the family. You are the incarnation of Lamia, who will carry on the legacy of sealing the "evils" the Hakari's had placed into the art. I am the one who wishes to destroy all members of those initial families who caused Lamia's death. I still possess the powers of the Hakari, as well as the powers you have. They are coming now Dark Mousy, you had better run and hide. _We will meet again."_ That last sentence caused me to cry out in pain, alerting the police to my whereabouts.

_vnvnv_

I ran to the top of the stairs and realized that the police were already in the room holding the 'Holy Maiden'. I swore and quickly spun a disguise that looked like the nearest unconscious guard, which was finished just as they barged in the door, setting off all the alarms in the building. I winced at the throb in my head that the ringing and buzzing set off. My disguise wouldn't last for long at this rate. I half collapsed on the wall gasping for breath. "He is down there in the basement. He has nowhere else to go, he's trapped!" I put as much enthusiasm as I could in my voice.

"Good work, lets go, weapons ready men," cried the man in charge. He was clearly a fool, as I would never run into a dead end, and would never run without getting what I had come for. I was in luck that he was in command then. Dropping the disguise, I grabbed my prize (the fools had already triggered the alarm and there was no more need for caution) and made my way toward the next exhibit room, which held mostly paintings. I then ran my hand along the wall, frowning at the bloody smear it left, until I felt the handle to the maintenance room. I entered and followed the narrow hallway to a flight of stairs that led to the underground parkade. There were only a few guards down there, and no police. The great Kaito Dark, creature of the sky wouldn't belittle himself by going underground. However, I could judge by the noise behind me that the police had obviously not found me in the basement and had found the 'Holy Maiden' missing by now. They had also found the smear I had left on my escape rout and were beginning to close in behind me. With the racket they were making, it wouldn't take long for the guards in the parkade and the police outside to realize where I was.

The most logical thing for me to do was to hide somewhere and heal myself, but in order to even start the accelerated healing my magic would do I would need to sleep. There were too many cops around to do that and hope to not get caught. I could hide without healing till the heat died down, but by then I would be too weak to escape. I decided to try the only option left available to me. I ran. Lights were on me the second I got out of the garage. I quickly jumped into the sky, knowing that I needed to get out of bullet range. I realized too late that I had played right into their hands; they had herded me here knowing that this was my only option. The net closed in around me from the sky. I had practically jumped into their trap. I felt the dart hit me in the shoulder. This was just great, I thought as my vision became impossibly more blurred. If circumstances were normal, the sleeping solution in the dart wouldn't have bothered me, but I hardly had enough energy left to fight it. A white feather floated into my vision. More like flew at a rapid speed cutting through the net and allowing me free is what it did, but at the time 'floaty feather' is all that my mind could provide.

"_Now Dark_," the voice cut through the haze like a serrated knife. "_Fly NOW_!" I flapped my wings hard, leaving the ground. All I wanted was to get home and sleep. _Get home… get home… get home_ rang my mind with every beat of my wings. I was high enough to have lost the cops, but my strength was fading fast. Now out of danger, the momentary adrenalin boost I had was now gone, and I was quickly sinking from the sky. _The park _was a thought that came into my mind. After all, I had left my clothes there, and might be able to weave my Dante disguise and walk home. As it was, I barely made it to the park, and my landing looked more like a wet noodle attempting to stay upright. I didn't particularly care; there was no one around to see my landing anyway…

Looking up from my knees I could have cursed. Not only had I made a fool of myself in class, but now she got to see me like this too. Rika Harada stood there in all her beauty, mouth open in shock, and shopping bag in hand. I in turn managed to stare at her, words temporarily failing me. "Kaito Dark?" so she was the first one to regain her senses. "You're hurt!" both of these were obvious statements, but she was actually talking to me for the first time. I didn't think I would care if she were cursing at me; Rika Harada was talking to me! "Damn it this looks really bad. Can you stand, I have to take you to my house." My heart skipped a beat. Rika's house, on the first date? _If you want Rika, I could fly us there._ I stood up. Why was the ground not staying still? Something was wrong. I could deal with the fact that there were 4 Rika's, but the ground seemed to spiral on ahead of me with the trees all pointing to the middle.

"Looks like a roller coaster." Oh bravo Romeo, that was romantic. Now look, just to top it off you are going to fall off the edge of the roller coaster, and Rika will laugh as you fall through the abyss.

She caught me. Her shoulder under my arm, her delicate hand in mine, and her arm around my back supporting my other side. I blushed as she supported my weight and began to lead me to her home. She looked grim, and slightly flushed. My wound might have looked bad but I didn't think I was that heavy. Perhaps her reddened cheeks were caused by something else? I shook my head, that couldn't be. She couldn't possibly… wow I sure was dizzy.

Somehow, We made it back to her house, without being seen. She lived a little way out of town near the ocean wall. Once there, I promptly collapsed onto her bed. "You're lucky that my parents went out for dinner and a movie tonight. Stay right there, I'll get some disinfectant, water, and some bandages." Clearly she was worried about me. She came back with her supplies and began cleaning my wounds with vigor, meaning it hurt a lot. She was probably nervous around so much blood.

"Rika," I began. Bad move. She stared at me wondering how I knew her name. I searched for an excuse. If it were my room, the floor would have been littered with evidence that I was Dante, from school, pictures, and other things. Unfortunately hers was spotless.

"The schoolwork on your desk, it has your name on it. I was curious as to the name of the strange girl who would rescue me and not turn me in." It sounded believable, and she immediately seemed calmer. Good guess, the desk was where schoolwork belonged anyway. "You don't have to worry that much, my magic will heal most of this. I just need to rest off the effects of the dart, then I should be ok," I half hoped that she would stop painfully mopping the blood off of my side. It was true that my magic would heal me, and would have already done so in a nice flash of white, if I had enough to do it all at once. As it was, I would have to take a long nap and by the time I woke up the wounds should almost be gone.

"This isn't working, your shirt is in the way," she said. I reached down and slipped the black muscle shirt over my head, careful to not stretch my side any more than I had to and left it hanging off of my wings. She blinked, stared for a minute, and then she turned the cutest shade of red I had ever seen. She shyly moved towards me with the bandages and disinfectant. It stung and I winced more than I would have liked, my wings almost lifting me off the bed. She apologized and kept dabbing. As the stinging died down, I began to assess my situation. I was in the room of the most beautiful girl I had ever met. It was large with queen size bed, a high ceiling, a desk against one wall, and an expensive looking dresser along the other. In fact, most of the things in the house looked expensive, which could only add to her popularity in school. She had a large collection of books, and a walk in closet. It was all very well organized and most of it was a tasteful shade of pink. Which left my eyes to rest on her. Her straight mousy brown hair fell into her face, which was etched with lines of concentration. Her deep brown eyes were focused on the bandages she had begun to wrap around my torso.

"Stay right there," she ordered again, as if afraid that I could run away in my current state. I never saw her return because I was asleep soon after the door closed.

* * *

Ok, so at first it was two chapters, which was way too short, so I pasted it together. I think that part of it may be a little confusing, so if you have trouble, just complain and I will try to sort it out for you. Thanks for the reviews (still only a few though) I hope to get more after this chapter though! 


	4. Chapter of Morning

Authors Note: Like everyone else, I do have an excuse for not updating in so long: Midterm Exams. 1st year university is not all it's cracked up to be, and it is worse than any of the horror stories you have been told. On top of that, Shitomy (my sister and bane of my existence) has me working on another story (that will not EVER be posted) and I got a little caught up in that. So sorry for the delay for those of you who were stuck waiting. Anyway, here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

Page 4, Chapter of Morning

"_How many stories will you tarnish? How many masterpieces must suffer because of your actions? Should I show you Dark Mousy?"_

_What do you want with me?_

_"I want you to make me complete… make me complete…"_

"Wake up and eat Dark. Sorry, but your stomach is growling really loud, so I made you some pancakes. I have to go to school soon too, so…" she blushed again.

"I will see you again Rika," I wasn't sure why I was able to say it like a promise, because I wasn't supposed to meet or talk with anyone in this form, much less meet them more than once. She smiled and almost danced out the door. My stomach growled again as I smelled the strawberry covered pancakes she had brought me. Realizing I hadn't eaten anything since my brief encounter with the toast the day before, I practically gorged myself on them. The sleep had done me good, my wounds were almost completely healed, and Rika was right, if I didn't hurry, I would be late for school too. I carefully slipped down the stairs and followed an elegant hall toward the back of the house. Avoiding detection from the other members of the household, I made my way to the back yard, and continued on toward the park. I had to stop there and grab my school clothes or else I would be in even bigger trouble for inappropriate attire when I got to school. It wasn't hard to find a secluded spot, and I got changed with plenty of time to spare.

I ran through the front door of the school just as the bell rang, and entered class late once more. I could have sworn I had 5 minutes left before I had to get into the room. Maybe the teacher had enough magic to slow me just enough to miss the bell every day. I almost giggled at this thought.

"Mr. Niwa, do you think that the situation is funny?"

"No sir Mr. Burtson," I was in trouble now. First I had managed to get out of detention yesterday, and now this.

"Dante Niwa, your arrogance has just earned you a 3 hour detention! You will report to my office immediately after class, there a suitable punishment will be decided." Well it could have been worse. After all I didn't have to work tonight and I could call my mom during lunch. "Don't just stand there gawking like a pigeon, go and sit down." _Maybe he was able to read minds_ came the thought in my head. I walked past Rika and noticed the faraway look on her face. I smiled as I sat knowing she was thinking about me waiting at her house eating the pancakes she had carefully made… waiting at her house? How was I going to be able to stay in contact with the girl I liked if I didn't even say thank you when she had been so nice to me? I'll have to see what I can cook up, there has to be something an angel can do to get out of detention. I couldn't wait to see her Maybe I can bring her chocolates. Too typical. Maybe flowers. That was romantic, but it had been done many times before. "Dante my boy, step up to the board and please demonstrate how to perform this equation."

_vnvnv_

"I'm alright mom, just a little sore," I said into the receiver of the phone. "I will be home late tonight though, I have detention for being late again. No, no I didn't bring it here, I put it in that place. OK, I'll pick it up on my way home. Mom, I have to talk to you later about something OK? See you later, bye mom." I didn't think that she would be that worried about me. I had stayed out all night before when there were too many police to risk going home. I knew that I was weird, but maybe my mom had some telepathic powers passed down from those people that Krad had been talking about. She was better than my teacher at knowing what I was up to. All I had left to do now was figure out a way to be in two places at once. I had an idea, but I would be amazed if it actually worked.

I passed the lunchroom headed for the gym. I needed privacy so headed for the one place in school that was guaranteed to be empty as long as people could get away from it: the boys changing room. I scanned it quickly and found it pleasantly empty. I locked the door and looked at what I had to work with. Mould, dampness, and the smell of sweaty jocks surrounded me… it wasn't charming but no one would be able to hear me or see me, and I could test my theory. I had used feathers as knives, curtains, and had even given them human like forms before. I needed something small that I could carry with me the rest of the day, and looked innocent enough to not cause any suspicion, yet it had to have the capability of looking like me when I needed it to. It had to have some sort of personality and mind to move on it's own without my attention. I had only read about this kind of thing in a book of mythology but it was worth a try. Being a young angel I felt that I at least had to explore what I could do with my magic. You never learned anything if you didn't try.

I walked to the damp center of room and spread my feathers shedding my disguise at the same time. I summoned several feathers and arranged them into a circle magic always seemed to flow better towards the center of some circle, and made another pile of them in the middle. This would have to work as a body. I decided that it wouldn't work unless I actually gave it some kind of living median, so as I began to give it a form I used another feather to cut my finger. Two large drops of blood fell into the pile. A creature made of magic has to have magic put into it, and so I summoned up every spark I could muster. I kneeled down at the edge of the circle to bring myself a little closer and began to concentrate on a form. I wasn't quite sure if this would work or what it would look like, as I only had a vague idea of what would suit my needs. I released the breath I was holding _now or never._ I spread my hands and wings wide as I watched as my magic began to flow around the circle I had made. It seemed to be spinning around the outside edge ruffling the feathers. As I pushed more magic into, the spinning became faster, until the feathers started blowing around like a large sphere around the black pile in the center.

I concentrated harder. Now the circle was dragging the magic out of me at an alarming rate. The entire circle was glowing indigo. It would have all been very pretty if I wasn't so scared that every last drop of my power would be drained by my own stupidity and inability to stop the circle from draining me. Suddenly all the feathers stood still, quill end pointed toward the now moving mass of feathers in the middle of the circle as if waiting. I dramatically lowered my arms to the level of my chest, pointing at the lump. There was suddenly a huge yank on my insides as one final burst of magic was dragged out of my already tired body. The outer feathers moved as one like a bullet towards the pile of feathers. What happened was a spectacular sight, almost never witnessed before, which is why it is such a shame that all I remember was a flash of white light as my vision faded away.

_vnvnv_

_"Will you help me? Will you hurt me? You are the black mark on the page and I am the true story. If you don't form into my story Dark, you will stay a stain forever. You will be erased and yet you will never completely fade away because you will cause pain to the people around you no matter what you do…"_

"Kyuu?"

"I wish Krad would stop talking in riddles and just tell me what he wants me to do already." My head hurt and for some reason I was wet. Something else wet touched my nose. It could be water from the shower if only it wasn't so warm and soft. I slowly opened my eyes as I remembered what I had just tried to do.

"Kyuu?" a voice repeated. My eyes began to adjust to the light in the change room and two deep red eyes met mine. I blinked and the fuzzy white head turned curiously to the side.

"Did it actually work?"

"Kyuu!" it exclaimed. I guess that answered my question. I slowly sat up and looked at my creation. It looked kind of like a rabbit, but its ears and tail were too long for it's body. It's eyes were very large and the colour of blood. It was tiny and cute, but would it actually be able to imitate me?

I put my had on its head and patted it, "how am I going to make you look like me?" I felt my own magic stir inside the tiny creature as it seemed to vanish into itself, then reappear as a perfect replica of me, water stains on my uniform and all. "Can you understand me little guy?" It simply nodded at me and said kyuu. "Can you try to look like this?" I asked as I began to weave my disguise. It was one of the first and easiest spells I had ever learned and yet I had to try four times before I was able to cast it properly. I really needed to sleep to restore some of my magic. I had barely finished the disguise when the creature disappeared and flashed back into the exact form I had taken. I couldn't believe it, I had created a spirit for myself. I knew my magic was advancing but even I didn't know I was this good already.

"I need to sleep really badly, and I have to get to Rika's house," I sighed. It nodded its head and looked at me. "You don't speak English do you? I must have forgot to think about that when I made you. Do you think you could go to class for me and do my detention just this once?"

"Kyuu Kyuu Kyuuuuu!" It actually seemed excited to go to school.

"What did I ever do without you… well you're _with_ me to stay now, so maybe I'll call you With." I never was good with names and had never had a pet. Someone may say that it was a silly name, but I would have said it was original. It seemed pleased with my choice anyway. I showed him where the room was while avoiding the few students in the hall, gave With some final instructions, picked up some spare dry clothes from my locker, and started to make my way back to Rikas'. I wanted a quick nap in her room before I saw her and could thank her properly. I had gained a girlfriend, a familiar, and a scary strange angel who I didn't quite trust all in less than 24 hours, I think I deserved the nap.

* * *

Yay!! I always wondered how With was made and why. This was a silly reason, but if he is used for it later on, why not :P I am sorry if people don't agree with the spelling of With's name, but that is how I saw it on the t.v. series (if you really have a problem, correct me and I will fix it). Anyway, if you have any questions or comments, they are all appreciated, I do actually read the reviews you give me! What's going to happen next chapter? Well, it's a secret!! 


	5. Chapter of Chaos

Authors Note: I am sooooooooooooo sorry for not having this chapter up a long time ago. I have had nothing to blame for the last month besides writers block (before that I had various reasons including exams) I am a horrible horrible authoress for leaving my wonderful reviewers hanging. I will try to be a little more steady with the updates from now on (at least once or twice a month because I have a new job) anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter even though it is a little shorter because it was so hard to write.

Disclaimer: once again as in all previous chapters, I own not a thing (except for an over worried mother, some popular kids, and my disgruntled teacher)

* * *

**Page 5: A Chapter of Chaos**

I was able to enter Rika's room through the balcony and fell asleep sitting against the far side of her bed. I woke up when she came in though I could tell that she had tried to be quiet. I kept my back turned to her; I'd let her come to me. I could hear the shuffling of feet coming my way along the plush carpet. I dramatically raised my head and opened my eyes to meet not two but six other eyes. I hadn't counted on her bringing friends. All of the eyes blinked and moved back as if they didn't expect me to be awake. I managed to keep my cool and smiled at the 3 most popular and beautiful girls in the entire school.

"Why hello ladies, I'm very pleased to see all of you," I said putting on what I hoped was a dashing smile. It must have worked because they all but melted in front of me. I must be more hansom than I first thought

"Kaito Dark just smiled at me!!" said Tamara, a black haired beauty, seemingly forgetting I was in the room.

"That smile was for me!" the other two said at once.

"I'm the one that saved him and invited you over," countered Rika as her friends glared at her.

"Well things like that don't matter where love is concerned," Naomi, her other friend, argued. I was quite stunned. As Dante they wouldn't even look at me twice, yet as Kaito Dark, they were fighting for me. As flattering as it was, things were getting ugly and I decided to stop the fighting.

"Come now girls, there is enough of me to share between you. Besides harsh words should never be shed by such lush lips," I said. I didn't know I could be such a romantic; yet if the girls already found me sexy, why not fuel the fire. After having been made fun of for so long I think I deserved a bit of appreciation for my amazing abilities.

"We're sorry," they replied as one, the cute blush coming back into Rika's cheeks.

"Well now that that has been settled, could you please tell me all of your names?" this time I would get that out of the way before I made the mistake of using their names again without having a reason to know them.

"I'm Naomi, I have just dumped my boyfriend and am free anytime between now and school tomorrow morning. I LOVE the colour purple, heights, anytime after sunset, whatever music you like, and I will eat anything just so long as the company is good." I was surprised that my jaw wasn't on the ground. She had managed to say all of that in one breath while batting her eyelashes at me.

"I am Tamara, smartest girl in my class, I live in the largest mansion on this side of town. I am Rika's best friend; I love exotic food and flying. I am attracted to tall dark and mysterious men but I have never loved anyone but you Dark!" I blinked. Did girls ever need to breath?

I smiled dashingly at them and stood, and spreading my wings wide for effect I said, "I need no introduction. I am Kaito Dark, master thief and prince of the night, stealer of art and hearts. All woman belong to me," even I didn't know where that had come from. When had my ego gotten so big? Oh well, it seemed that the girls liked my introduction anyway, and I had managed to breath while saying it.

"Oh Dark, you are so wonderful," sighed Naomi.

"And I love your wings," Tamara said, reaching out and stroking one. I shivered slightly as a wave of pleasure coursed through my wing.

"Me too," said Naomi and Rika moving toward me. I collapsed on Rika's bed as their hands began playing with my far too sensitive wings. Damn it, they tickled and felt good all at the same time.

"Ladies, I would love to stay here with you the whole night, but I have to go, the work of a master thief is never done. I just wanted to say thank you for your care Rika." I started to sit up, and was unceremoniously jerked back to the bed by the weight still being applied to my wings.

"It seems that we have found Dark's weakness," giggled Rika seductively. Oh crap! I had to go, mom would start to worry if I was late and I still had to stop by the park to pick up the 'Holy Maiden' from where I put it when I got my clothes this morning before going home. But Rika was so cute and sexy that I just didn't want to leave or disappoint her. Maybe I would come back another time when she was alone.

"My, my the princesses seem to have captured me as well as my heart. However I cannot be claimed by any one woman on this planet. Someone like me must follow the call of damsels everywhere, so it would be unfair for you three to claim me as your own." At this point I made my wings invisible using magic, and watched as they all stepped away from me with pouting looks on their faces. "Now my beauties, I must take my leave," I said bowing as formal a bow as I could manage. I then jumped backward out Rika's window, did a backward flip and allowed my wings to show as I caught myself. I circled around the moon once as I thought it would seem romantic to the girls, then tipped my left wing and headed for the park.

_vnvn_

_I will tell you all very soon Dark Mousy. First you must come to me. If you keep avoiding the inevitable I will soon have to take matters into my own hands. Will you allow those in your story to be hurt by your own stubbornness? Why don't you give up now and come to me… e… e_

The wind whistled in my ear as I tried hard to ignore what I thought I had just heard. I had the holy maiden in my hand and was happy to finally have home in sight. I always started to feel a little jumpy whenever there was something that delayed me and my prize from getting home. I wanted a long hot shower, dinner, and sleep… not necessarily in that order. I carefully approached to make sure that no one had been following me, and then lightly landed on the roof. I had just started to open my bedroom window when I heard the doorbell ring. I peeked over the edge of the house curious as to who could possibly be here that mom was not expecting or had not informed me of. I groaned as I saw my teacher, Mr. Burtson holding Dante by the shoulder of the shirt with a scowl on his face.

"Kyuu?" the me below me said to my teacher as my mom opened the door.

"Mr. Burtson! What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here today?" she said giving the me on the front step the look all mothers' give that says I-know-you-did-something-wrong-and-I-will-have-a-serious-talk-to-you-later. I gulped from my vantage point on the roof.

"Dante here thinks it is "fun" to taunt his teachers, even when he is already being punished for misbehavior. I would like to see him in detention for the next week, and I would like you to seriously think about giving him some kind of personal punishment for his continued harassment of me and fellow staff members." At this point he threw the other me through the front door and received a 'kyuu' of displeasure.

"Of course Mr. Burtson, you can be assured that something like this will not happen again," she said closing the door with a small bow. I watched my teacher walk towards his car and shook my head. I should have known better than to leave a newly created familiar that couldn't talk properly to take my place for a detention with that know it all Mr. Burtson. Wanting time alone with Rika had only caused more and more trouble today. I sighed and entered the house to tell my mom what had happened. It was going to be a long story… first I had met a strange person who knew too much about me, gotten rescued by Rika when I had allowed my magic to be too depleted, had allowed myself to be seen by 3 girls who had discovered one of my weaknesses, had made a familiar who had gotten me into trouble and effectively stopped any plans I could have had for work that week. This week couldn't get much worse.

* * *

Once again if you see any errors or something seems a bit screwy, just give me a yell!! See you next chapter. 


	6. Chapter of Change

Authors Note: Well, I'm back in school and have quit my 10-15 hour a day job... so I have time to write again (yay). Sorry to all those patient people who are reading this, and thank you to the person who stuck this in their favorites. Hope to meet your expectations with this chapter... I hope that the next one will be ready by mid November. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Page 6 Chapter of Change

I left the house for school, dreading the time I would have to spend with Mr. Burtson afterward. The worst part was I really didn't have anyone to blame but myself. I sighed as I pushed open the front doors of the school thinking that seeing Rika was worth a month of detentions. I ran to homeroom, my sneakers protesting on the waxed floor, and got halfway there before the bell rang. Not today, any other day, but I was in no mood to be yelled at today! I reached out my hand to the door, knowing the reaction the teacher would have: 'your late again Dante Niwa, you are really asking for a lesson this time! I shall extend your detention by an hour for this atrocity!' my mind played out in a terribly high-pitched imitation. Today would be the worst day ever…

I slowly pulled my hand back. I was Kaito Dark for Pete's sake, why should I have to put up with that! If I could get into a high security museum with vague directions and instinct alone, I could surly get into my own classroom undetected.

I pulled away and decided that through a window I would be seen easily, and going through the vent would cause too much noise even though it was my choice way. I needed a distraction, and I knew just where to find him. I walked into the bathroom and after making sure there was no one there I locked the door. I closed my eyes and searched the city for my magic, finding a large portion of it sitting where I had left it in my bed. I pulled it toward myself and was rewarded with a confused "Kyuu?" I was genuinely surprised that it had actually worked.

I dropped my disguise, "can you change into me please?" I asked. It nodded and after a minute there was another me standing in front of me ruffling his feathers. "Now I need you to fly outside my class window really quickly, just so everyone can see you. Then I want you to fly onto the roof and change back, make sure that no one sees you go up there. I will come up and get you for lunch and bring you a treat. If someone finds you though, they will not let me give you the treat, do you understand?" At the mention of the treat, With's eyes lit up and he started vigorously nodding his head. The plan was simple enough I hope it worked.

I watched With walk out of the school, and waited by the classroom door. It should be any minute now… I heard a scream of delight from one of the girls. "Ahhh! It's Dark, it's Kaito Dark!! I heard a scraping of chairs on the floor and glanced through the window on the door. Every one of my classmates was clambering at the window trying to get a better look at me while Mr. Burtson was walking around flustered attempting to regain order. I slid the door open and, keeping an eye on the teacher, moved to join the crowd at the window. At the last minute, I remembered that I still looked like Kaito Dark, wings and all, and quickly wove my disguise. No one noticed because of the me soaring into the clouds outside the window, but I tried to meld into the crowd even more as I saw Rika look at me with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Everyone will sit down RIGHT THIS MINUTE!!" came the angry and exasperated voice of Mr. Burtson over the 'oooooos' and 'aaaaaaaahs' of the students. Reluctantly we left the window and shuffled to our seats, me thankful that the little diversion worked. "Now I will finish row call and we will be able to get the lesson underway!" the teacher huffed.

"Present," I called when he yelled out my name after Braum and Naeome, causing everyone to look around in surprise. I shrugged and he continued with a little frown on his face. Everyone slowly turned back to the front of the class, which is why I found it strange to feel someone's eyes on my back. I carefully turned only my head and met the intense eyes of Rika, who was staring at me as if she expected me to change into a jack-in-the-box in the middle of class. I gave her a little smile and she quickly turned away, her expression changing to one that I could either interpret as 'I know your up to something and I'm going to find out what,' or 'I'm too popular to be seen staring at you, what will other people think… how about you jump out the window.' Girls were so hard to comprehend sometimes.

There was a loud SMACK on my desk and I whirled around to find Mr. Burtson standing beside with his textbook on my desk. "I see your mind is more focused on dark thoughts about certain classmates than our lessons today Mr. Niwa. Perhaps allowing your mind to fly around the classroom is why your head is so devoid of all knowledge. Now if you will kindly pay attention and stop disrupting my class, you may not find yourself getting more familiar with me every night till you graduate." He stormed back to the front of the class, leaving me once more open mouthed. I had tried to keep my mind blank, not thinking of how I had used With to sneak into class because of his seeming ability to read minds, but I still shivered when he said "dark,' 'fly around the classroom,' and 'familiar with.' I debated it being coincidence, but I couldn't be sure. The last thing I needed was more detention, so I took his advice and was on my best behavior for the rest of the class.

_vnvn_

At lunch I made my way carefully up the stairs and to the roof, as students were supposed to eat in the classroom, outside, or in the cafeteria. "With?" I called softly.

"Kyuu?" came the reply. I sighed grateful that the plan had gone off completely without a hitch. I placed the candy and apple that mom had put in my lunch down for him and sat with my back against the wall eating my sandwich.

"Thanks for your help today With," I said scratching him behind the ears. He nodded happily, his mouth full of gooey sugar.

Suddenly there was a loud click from behind me, and the door slowly opened. Rika stepped out blinking her beautiful doe eyes in the bright light. "Dante?" she said as my mouth dropped open, bits of sandwich falling out and onto my pants. My face turned bright red as I quickly tried to brush it off and hide With at the same time, horribly failing at both. To my joy and embarrassment, Rika laughed a cute little giggle and attempted to help me to my feet. It was then that I noticed With had run off and left his apple under my foot, leaving me to fall headlong onto the love of my life. She squeaked in shock as I tried to avoid falling on her completely.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Rika," I said jumping off and innocently rubbing at the back of my head while turning an even deeper shade of red. To my surprise she just kept on giggling.

"Why do you act so clumsy at school? You were so well composed yesterday," she said coming a little closer.

"Um, Rika, what do you mean?" I said getting a little nervous. She sounded like she…

"I know you are Kaito Dark. I saw it in class… the one out the window wasn't the real Dark."

"Hehe, Rika, I don't know what you are talking about. I wish I could be as cool as Dark, but…" I suddenly collapsed as she ran her fingers over my back.

"I knew it!!" she cried pressing her hand harder against my back, causing me to sigh in pleasure as my wings flapped out of the illusion. "Dante, I can't believe you are Dark!"

"R-r-rika, could you take… take your h-hand off my wings?" I stuttered. I sat up as her hand left and hid my wings again. "Um… people aren't supposed to know…" I muttered trying to think of something to tell her."

"Dark, why would I tell anyone? I swear I won't tell ever!" she said taking my hand. "But I don't want you to lie to me anymore… I… really like you Dark. I always have. I like you as Dante but it would have been rude to go out with you and still love Dark… I think maybe you felt the same way…" I couldn't believe it. She had just said what I had thought every day since meeting her. I was flying, feeling fuzzy. How could she have known that I loved her and… why were things getting black…

"_My, my Mousy. Why do you lie to yourself. She can't be with you. You know that… that…"_

"Come back Dark, wake up! The teacher is coming!" she whispered shaking my hand. I sat up quickly and dragged her behind the wall where the stairs came onto the roof just as I heard the door open.

"I could have sworn I heard voices up here sir," said the voice of Mr. Burtson.

" There doesn't seem to be anyone here," both Rika and I gasped as we realized he had brought the principal up to the roof as well. If we were caught we could be expelled.

"I thought I heard something from over here," his voice was getting closer. I covered Rika's mouth and held her waist and noiselessly jumped us both onto the roof of the stairwell. I held her down close to me and made a shushing motion as I watched the hated teacher examine where we had just been a few seconds before. He then made his way to the far end of the roof and looked over the edge.

"I don't believe there is anything up here Burtson," said the principal turning to go.

"Maybe you are right," the other man admonished beginning to turn. It was then that I realized that he would be able to see us from where he was standing if he looked.

"Stay down Rika," I whispered and jumped lightly to the roof below as Kaito Dark, cool outfit and all. "Sorry about the disturbance gentlemen, I saw a priceless jewel on your roof and couldn't help but stop to look," I said in what I hoped was a cool and cocky voice. The principal looked flabbergasted and Mr. Burtson looked like he was going to explode with rage. He hated Dark, maybe it was because his brother worked for the police, but he looked ready to strangle me. "Now that my gem has been secured, I must take my leave," I gave a small smirk and bow. I then ran across the roof, picked up my schoolbag, and leapt from the roof. Burtson merely glared daggers at me, unable to catch me in the air, and the principal shook his head, still speechless. They walked down the stairwell as I made my showy escape. I winked at Rika as she started heading back to the classroom before I dove into an alley near the school. Lunch was almost over and I needed to get back to class before the bell rang or teacher got there.

_vnvn_

I had finally done it. I had paid attention and not fallen asleep the whole day in class, I had been on time, and I hadn't earned a single detention all day! I already had to serve for the rest of the week, but I hadn't added to it. Maybe my luck was FINALLY going to change. I stretched feeling completely content as I walked home from detention.

"Dante!" my day kept getting better and better.

"Hello Rika, what are you doing around here, I thought you took the train home," I asked. She might have known that I was Dark, but I couldn't act any differently around her or someone might notice.

"Um… I wanted to thank you for earlier and maybe… you know… Dante, would you go out with me?" I stood there in shock, my mind yelling _YES_ while I tried to formulate a reply. "That is, if you aren't busy tonight," she had on the cutest smile. No I had to pull myself together. I had finally redeemed myself to her, I couldn't throw away this chance.

"I could never be too busy for you Rik…" the rest of my well thought sentence was cut off by the ringing sound of the light post I had walked into. She laughed and helped me to my feet.

"So you'll pick me up at seven?"

I nodded, still a little dumbfounded as to how the light post had jumped in my way. "Yeah, seven sounds good," I said turning my attention back to her. "But how about instead of you picking me up, we meet in the park, just near the clearing where you found Dark?" Her eyes sparkled with how romantic my suggestion had been.

She nodded and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before running up the street. "I'll see you at seven then Dante," she yelled back at me before running around the corner. I stood there dumbfounded and blushing for a few minutes, before unceremoniously whooping for joy. Today might just possibly be the best day ever, if I didn't miss the train home.

* * *

As always, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome. Thanks for being patient with me. 


	7. Chapter of Moonlight

Authors Note: Well it has been a rather unproductive few months that I have left everyone hanging (not really hanging and definitely not EVERYONE). I had a lot of school, started a new job and all that fun stuff. So of course now it is exam time and I am trying to study, and my story keeps nagging on my mind. So I go look for it and find that I already had 9/10ths of this chapter written and waiting to be posted. So without any further excuses and delays, here are... the warnings I have for this chapter...

Warnings- I completely set myself up last chapter to write a date. I had 2 options:

skip over it and say it was fun, or

fumble through it and have it sound horrible because even though I am a girl, I am more of a tomboy and have never actually dated anyone

So your main warning is TERRIBLY corny lines by both Dark and Rika, but I thought people would hate me less if I wrote it badly instead of not at all,

Disclaimer- Ummm... they own D.N. Angel... over there... points not me.

* * *

Page 7 Chapter of Moonlight (see even the title of this chapter is bad)

"Mom I'm going out

"Mom I'm going out. I'll be back later." I had finally got home from detention. Punishment had been cleaning the gum off the underside of every desk in the one wing of the school, and I had to write an apology for disrupting everyone and present it to the class on time in the morning. I had missed the train and had to run the entire way home on top of that. I had gotten home at six, thrown With onto my bed, had a shower, agonized over which clothes I should wear, then almost forgot my wallet on the way out the door.

"Where are you going Dark sweetie?"

"No where mom." Why did parents always have to ask that, they knew they weren't going to get an answer?

"Make sure that you bring her a present, and don't stay out too late. Be careful Dark!" she yelled out the door after me. That was another reason we never answered them; mothers always seemed to know.

It was quarter to seven now and I was going to be late for my first date with Rika… not good for a first impression. I decided to fly. It was getting a little darker out, and if I was careful, no one should notice me. I quickly checked the area around the side street I had ducked into and, making sure there was no one around, took off into the sky. I soared around a bit just to get my bearings, and then took off for the park as fast as I could fly. It was pretty deserted by now, all the little children having gone home, and their parents with them. Teenagers had their own idea of fun, and it didn't involve a slide and swing-set.

I saw her standing in the clearing wearing a beautiful white sweater with butterflies and a light blue skirt. She hadn't seen me yet so I silently dropped down behind her. Covering her eyes with my hands I said, "guess who," in a deep sing song voice.

"Daaark!" she whined swatting my hands away. "You were just waiting to do that weren't you." I guess that was the proper thing for a boyfriend to do as she smiled and started to giggle, it also nicely disguised the fact that I had been late to meet her. I must have been smiling like an idiot staring at the cute blush that had settled on her cheeks but I didn't care. "So Dante, what do you have planned for the rest of the night."

I had thought of that for a while and had come up blank. I had no idea what a girl would want to do, and was about to tell her that when my brain came up with something brilliant. "I thought that for tonight, we would allow the moon to guide us to your hearts desire." Her blush intensified and her smile outshone the stars. With all of the girl wooing one-liners I was coming up with lately I was beginning to think that I might actually have a future with woman after all. I smoothly linked our arms and whispered to her, "since your heart brought you to me first, lets see what other amazing secrets it holds."

"Dante Niwa, since when have you been such a sweet talker?" she joked. "Where were you hiding all this charm before I saw Dark?" A valid question because I had no clue where I was hiding it, but I seemed to be pulling it out of… somewhere that would be inappropriate to mention on a first date. I shrugged as I lead her inside her favorite Italian restaurant. I pulled out her seat as she sat down. "How did you know that this was my favorite place to go?" she asked smiling at me

Well could I tell her I had eavesdropped on here and Tamara talking about it in at her locker one day? "I told you, your heart rules tonight Rika, what it wants it shall have no matter what it is." That sounded very corny to me but she ate it up for some reason.

We ordered garlic toast and lasagna that was said to be the best in town. I couldn't help looking at the costs and wondering why I wasn't some other kind of thief.

"… and then I cut off my head."

"What?!"

"Oh so you were listening to me. Is there something bothering you Dante? I don't mind you phasing out on me, but if you had something to do tonight I don't want to bother you." Damn it, now Rika thought I was thinking about something more important than her.

"Just trying to read from your eyes where fate will lead us next," I said casually waving my garlic toast. Of course I had to wave it after I had dunked it in the leftover lasagna sauce, and a glob of it managed to land on my nose, slip off and stain my shirt. I was blushing like an idiot, and Rika was laughing again. As much as I enjoyed her laugh, I wished I didn't always seem the cause of it. "All right Rika, the angels voices carried in the sound of your laugh have told me exactly what you would like to do next.

"Dante… you know that you don't have to try so hard to be suave, just be yourself silly." Could she be any sweeter? I was the luckiest guy on the planet. But…

"There's one little problem with that Rika. I usually act like everyone else so I'm not suspicious, I never really have time to act like me except during work."

"Oh," she smiled, but it was different this time, like she felt sorry for me. I wasn't supposed to make her pity me on our first date! I had to put my second plan into motion.

"Rika are you done eating?" She replied with a nod, so I got up and helped her up like a gentleman and paid the bill. "Now we need to get to a little more secluded area for what we're going to do next," I said with a mischievous grin as we exited the restaurant.

"Mr. Niwa, what is it you have in mind?" I kept smiling as I lead her behind the restaurant.

"Here looks good…" I turned to her and couldn't resist myself. I kissed her perfect pink lips as I dropped my disguise completely. To my astonishment, she kissed me right back. We reluctantly pulled away, and she gasped as she noticed her feet were dangling about 10 feet above the restaurant roof.

"Dark! You might get caught," she half-heartedly reprimanded me for my foolishness.

"You know, I like it when you call me by my real name," I said while picking her up like a bride. "Where should we go next?" Yeah, that was as far as my plan went; do something incredibly stupid and romantic like fly with Rika in the middle of town, but forget to have a destination.

"How about you take me to the stars?" Damn it, she was going to make me think of something. She probably had no clue where she wanted to go either, but she sure did feel comfortable in my arms. Wait, I had an idea!

"My princess wants to go to the stars, then I shall surely be the one to take her," I said with what I hoped was a dashing smile on my face. I flew above the buildings, heading for the edge of town. This wasn't the most romantic spot around, but she had asked for stars. When the glow of the streetlights started fading I stopped, and giving a powerful flap of my wings, took us straight up. A few more flaps and we broke through the clouds revealing thousands of stars and a three quarter moon that turned the top of the clouds into a pure white dance floor.

"Oh my! Dark, this is beautiful!" she exclaimed as her eyes shone in the pale light.

"Not as beautiful as falling into your eyes." I was telling the truth but she looked skeptical. "Want to dance?" She nodded, and I held her so close I could smell her shampoo.

"Dark, you dance beautifully!" she smiled.

"You really think so?" I asked blushing. I could never dance on the ground; I kept tripping on my feet. She continued smiling and I twirled her outwards like they did on TV. Only we weren't on TV. If we were, then there would be no magical force called gravity to ruin a perfect moment. The second she stopped holding on to me, the cloud floor swallowed her up and I almost dropped her. As it was I fell several feet before my wings pulled us up from the fall. "I'm so sorry Rika," I started dejectedly. I had never been on a date before, but knew that dropping your date a few hundred feet to the ground was not a good way to end it.

I looked at her when a strange sound met my ears. She was laughing at me again! "You silly, that is the most fun I have had on a date in a long time!" She continued laughing as I lowered us back down to solid ground. I didn't think it was funny, but I was glad she was having a good time. We mutually decided to continue the rest of the date on the ground and we started walking together through the trees still outside of town so there was no need for me to change into Dante.

"Dark…" she started. Her voice was a little reluctant and serious which made me a little nervous. So far she had been pretty open with everything she wanted to say or ask me, it's just the kind of person she is. "Why do you steal things?" she continued.

I wasn't expecting that. No one ever wondered why, they just knew stealing was wrong and I should be punished for it. "That is a long story actually." Here I paused for a moment deciding whether or not to continue. This story was very old and had never been trusted to anyone outside the Niwa family. None of it had even come true till I was born so not all of it was even clear.

"It all started with a family a long time ago," she smiled pleased that I had actually decided on my own to continue. "They were a nice family that made art pieces, both for display and for people who asked privately. The artwork was amazing and sought after by many people because every time one of those people made a piece of art they put a little bit of themselves in it so it would never lose it's beauty or meaning," here I looked at her for emphasis. "The family did this using a very powerful magic that revolved around the makers feelings."

I had to stop again because here is where I was confused. I remembered what Krad had said, and it did seem to fill in the gaps from my families' story, but I was unsure how true his story had been. I decided to play it safe and be vague.

"After some time though, the paintings started getting more powerful. They filled with a dark power for some reason that my family has come to think may have been caused by the people who made the paintings. This power seems to be wild and unpredictable, sometimes being a gentle power but often causing harm to anyone near it. My family and I have the power to seal the magic trapped in the artwork and make it safe, but sometimes this involves a long ritual or even destroying it."

"Why not tell the police that then, I'm sure they would understand," Rika exclaimed.

"The story seems pretty far fetched to begin with, but there is another reason. The artwork is kind of addictive. It is like it lends certain things to the people who see it, and no one will part with it willingly. I have tried," I finished

"So you steal things to protect people like me?" she asked. I suddenly noticed how close she was to me.

"Yeh," I swallowed blushing quite a bit.

"That's so sweet," she smiled facing me on her tiptoes to be at eye level with me.

"You really think so?" I was smiling like an idiot again as our lips came closer together. She closed her eyes and I could feel her breath on my face. I moved forward for the kiss…

"Stop right there Kaito Dark!" came an annoyingly familiar voice made crackling and loud by some kind amplifier. "We have you completely surrounded," continued the police chief with the same spiel he always said. As he rambled on, I scooped Rika into my arms and took off into the air. I heard the gunshots, but didn't realize how much Rika's extra weight slowed me down till one hit me in the wing. I winced and realized for the first time how much danger I had put Rika in by transforming, even if we were away from the city. I had to get her out of there. I dropped one of my patented smoke bombs into the center of the police, covering my escape as I once more rose above the clouds.

I took Rika home in silence, frequently checking and doubling back to make sure that we were not being followed. We approached her house and I set her down on her balcony. "Sorry to have put you in so much danger Rika, I should have considered the risks before I attempted something like that. We also had to cut our date short, and I was looking forward to doing something else with you." I had more to say, but she cut me off.

"You should be sorry! You should watch out more if things get that dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt trying to protect me Dark. Next time, lets just go to a movie or something that won't get you shot." She was remarkable. I had put her in danger, almost got her killed twice that night, and she was only angry because I wasn't careful and might get caught.

"All women should be like you Rika," I said quietly as I kissed her on the forehead and then flew off. Maybe next time I would have enough balls to instigate a real kiss. Yeah! I definitely would. And I wouldn't hesitate… I was Kaito Dark after all, and I was not going to hit my head on that billboard… too late.

I was glad that my house wasn't too far away, even so my wing and head were killing me when I got there. Mom was going to think I was making getting shot a habit if I kept going like this.

* * *

Yeah it's a little short, and terribly corny in the mushy lines, but I have no experience at dating, especially not when young. Told you I am able to ruin every romantic moment in this story though :P Anyway, I didn't proof read this chapter well, so just leave me a note if you see anything appalling that I should change, or if you have some constructive criticism about this date (or some hints if I ever want to write about one again)

That's enough wordyness for me, I shall just get back to studying and might be able to work on the next chapter after the exam.

* * *


End file.
